


Morning Ritual

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio and Trip shower together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Ritual

Horatio steadied himself by placing his arms against the shower wall. He closed his eyes and rested his head on them as his lover slid deep inside him.

Between the water pouring on him and his lover’s cock scrapping against his prostate, Horatio couldn’t help the moan that escaped him. It felt so good.

“Like that, don’t you, Red?” Trip purred into Horatio’s ear.

“You know I do,” Horatio managed to reply before his brain was scrambled by the endorphins coursing through his body.

“I know,” Trip agreed. He reached around Horatio and got him off by stroking his cock.


End file.
